The invention relates to a gripping tire for a wheelchair.
Gripping tires are fastened to the wheels of wheelchairs in a coaxial and torsionally rigid fashion, and the user can grip them to rotate the wheels. In the simplest case, the gripping tires are made of aluminum extruded sections and connected to the rim of the wheelchair wheel.
A gripping tire is described in the document DE 10 2009 038 816 A1 that is comprised of at least one oval pipe and, in particular, at least two connected pipes. A cross-sectional profile of the gripping tire whose height is greater than its width is achieved in that way. A gripping tire of that type offers an improved gripping capability vis-a-vis customary pipe profiles. The increased production costs to connect several pipe profiles is a drawback.
A griping tire is proposed in WO 03/011202 A1 that is fully connected to the rim of the wheelchair wheel via a band. In addition to increased production expenses, there is a further drawback that only the gripping-wheel/rim unit can be replaced, which is labor and cost-intensive.
A gripping tire comprised of a pipe with an oval cross-section is described in JP 2000225151 A. The limited handiness of this solution is a drawback.